Of Hawks and Herbalists
by Karine Dragon'sheart
Summary: Ya know, I haven't read too many Tayledras fics on fanfiction, so I figured, here's my take. A young scout discovers her Bardic Gift and starts on her way to Valdemar. OC's abound.
1. Chapter 1

-1**My first Valdemar fic…please, please read! This is after Darian's Tale (Owlflight, Owlsight, Owlknight) and stars two OC's of mine, along with a few old favorites. Please correct me if I screw something up, as I don't have my handy-dandy Valdemar dictionary with me at the moment. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my OC's, one bond bird, one sardonic _kyree_, and a seemingly innocent Companion. Now, ONWARD!**

**Of Hawks and Herbalists**

It all started out as a rather lovely day, you know, blue skies, warm sun, balmy breezes ruffling my short hair and the creamy feathers of my cooperihawk bond bird. Ametha soared happily beside me as I strode across the canopy, hopping deftly from limb to limb with the ease of any squirrel. Unlike my cousin Darkwind, I had taken completely to the life of scout, ignoring the occasional nagging of my mage-powers, slight as they were. I possessed only the ability to detect magic, not the use, and gladly. I only had to be within sight of the Vale to feel the poisonous taint of the cracked Heartstone of the old Vale. But such thoughts disappeared in the glorious day, and I was rather glad for once about taking over another's shift.

I chuckled to myself as I thought of Summerstar and her Shin'a'in horseman, lying abed all day long…she had always had a liking for men with midnight hair and eyes to rival her own. I personally didn't care one way or the other as to what my lover looked like, just that he was _good._ And that brought up a few unpleasant, recent memories of my last flame…his crazed grin gleaming through the darkness as he stalked closer…Ah, but my thoughts run amuck, and I finally came to the edge of my patrol, and taking in the obviously twisted landscape, I sighed tiredly. It would be a long, long time before the land would be cleansed, and I knew all too well that it takes generations to clean an area as large as the new k'Sheyna lands. I slipped to the ground, and held up a hand for Ametha. Swooping in, she gently closed her large claws around my glove, and I smiled as that hawk-beak opened in her version of a grin.

Beautiful as her brother Vree, Ame was that ever-constant steadiness in the back of my mind. I worked my fingers around her keel bone, scratching the little areas that she couldn't get, slowly moving up to rub her head. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, soft little chirps coming from that wicked beak. She was the exact opposite of her nest-mate, though, calm and dignified, yet loving as any bond bird. I adore her so, and setting her on my shoulder, I met her mind, adding a caress there too to appease her demanding nature.

_:What goes, bright-feather:_

_:Vree here! Vree waits! Go see Vree:_ I was pleasantly surprised by this, because where Vree was, Darkwind wasn't far behind. He must have returned for a visit from his new wife's country, k'Valdemar. I grinned like a fool and laughed out loud, startling a young _dyheli_ doe. Apologizing to her, I turned my mind back to my excited bird.

_:Go see Vree:_

_:We'll go see Vree and Darkwind, bright-feather:_ She chirruped and I heaved her off, then began the long lope back home, leathers flying, feathers dancing as I sped down the trails, fleet as any _dyheli_.

It felt good to be back in my home Vale, rather than in the new k'Leshya base. We had spent a month, we mages and scouts that k'Sheyna could afford to send, helping our new cousins adjust to the cooler climes and set up their defenses. I slipped into the Vale quickly, pressing down the crowded path to make room for the rest of the scouts, who were rushing into see their old mate. Glancing about, I managed to slip in beside my other cousin, Darkwind's older half-brother Wintermoon. He obliged me and scooted back into the tiny hollow, chuckling as the others swarmed past. He glanced at the long primaries that I'd braided into my scrubby mop of rust-brown hair and chuckled as they blew into my face from the crowd's backwash.

"How goes it, Wingsib?" I shoved the feathers out of my face to answer him.

"As fine as anything like this can be, cousin. Had he any idea as to what this lot would do?"

"He suspected, I'm sure, but certainly he didn't believe it. And all the festivities have barely begun." He laughed and I groaned, then sidled out, passing him a wave as I left. If I had any brains, I'd get to Darkwind and talk to him before the other scouts had strung him too far out. Darkwind drunk was the same as Darkwind asleep: useless. I sent Ame up into the _ekele_ branches to keep her from getting into too much trouble while I navigated the throngs of excited Tayledras. Back and forth the valleys of thought and words flowed, the usual undercurrent of life intensified in the presence of one of their heroes. Drab still in my scout leathers, I slipped as daintily as a _hertasi_ in and out of the crowd, oblivious to the peacocks around me.

Oblivious to Vale topography too, apparently. Nearing the Heartstone, I suddenly stumbled across my cousin, literally. Intending to jump from the ledge, I fell right on top of Darkwind and Elspeth, who caught me together, but there was a bit of a problem. He had jumped up as soon as my legs hit him, and our heads both rang from smacking forehead first into one another. I lay on the ground groaning, he in his mate's lap. All around me were the many mages of k'Sheyna, my uncle Starblade, Icefall, the rest of the Adepts, the Masters, the Journeymen and the Apprentices,….and Rainwing. Former lover of mine, he had ditched me for a comely young k'Leshya trondi'irn by the same name. I didn't care, and so I had avoided him, getting on with my life. But his ever present snickering mind-voice seemed to jar my thoughts. From that unpleasant upheaval, I turned to the present state of affairs.

"Oww…Watersong?"

"Owww…yeah, it's me, Darkwind. Sorry 'bout that." He winced, but we pulled each other up and dusted ourselves off.

"It's alright, Wingsib, I've had worse." I chuckled wryly as he rubbed his temple, though, and he patted the seat opposite Elspeth. "So, little sparrow, how have you been?" I sank into the mossy stone, and shyly rubbed one of the leather rosettes on my left gauntlet. I felt all their gazes on me, so unused to attention as I was, but none so smoldering as the one Rainwing gave. He sneered as I answered pleasantly enough, and I saw that gleam of madness return.

"Not bad, cousin. Scouting, my leatherwork, Ametha, all in my life is well." He raised an eyebrow, and I took off the gauntlet that I had been toying with. Handing it to him, I wasn't surprised by the look of shock and pride on his face, and pulled my knees up to my chin as both my cousins exclaimed over the blue-dyed leather and miniscule beadwork. As I watched them, I felt the presence in my mind begin to rise, and fought to keep my face from twisting in agony as Darkwind pummeled me with questions, begging to know what colors I used, what stitching. Then, it receded, and I sighed, and glancing down at my calloused hands, realized they were trembling. I hid my eyes beneath my feathers, fearful of all but my feet.

Rainwing. Mage-lashing my mind, he brought me yet again to my knees. Was it so hard to leave me alone, to let me go? But being formerly his, he thought that I belonged to him, that my body, my soul, were both his territory. I looked up then, and saw before my teary eyes the cold smile, the dark glint of power-mad lust deep within his eyes. My mind screamed against Rainwing's coercions, but my face was like stone. Shock deafened me, and being unusually quiet, Darkwind noticed too, for he laid the gauntlet down and took my hands, gazing into my face. I saw his lips moving, but not a sound could be heard, and he had to resort to Mind-speech.

_:Watersong? What happened to you? What's wrong:_

_:N-nothing, Darkwind. Nothing at all.:_

_:Don't lie, little niece.:_

_:Father? What..:_

_:Who was Mage-lashing you:_ My uncle was not a man to be ignored, but I could not have forced the name out around the coercions, not on my own. I choked, standing up to try and force it out, but did not flee, for to do so would put me in even greater danger. _He_ would find me, and when he was done, for my outrageous display would earn me the most degrading and breaking maneuvers he knew, I would be a corpse at best, a shell at worst. But I had one weapon, and so I pulled down my shields, giving Starblade, Icefall, Darkwind, and Elspeth my mind. It was my cousin who found the three coercions, one on each Gift, and they ripped each one free, leaving me sobbing but sane in their arms.

"R-rainwing…" I whispered it, but they couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Did she say what I thought she said?"

"Rainwing…"

"Goddess! She _did_ say his name!"

"It…was Rainwing…"

"Hush, child…Master Rainwing! Stop!" I touched Ame's mind, soothing the blood-rage she had sprung into at my attack, and she gave me her eyes, letting me follow the chase through the crowded Vale. His robes of emerald flared out, slowing him down in the small space he could run in, and bless Darkwind and Wintermoon, they hadn't let themselves be drug into encumbering robes. Ame added her revenge to his humiliation, swooping down and yanking great lengths of his silvery hair from his scalp. The other two slipped through the sea as easily as I had, and the brothers tackled him, eliciting a cheer from some youngsters, and a cool thanks from Icefall.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Darkwind, Wintermoon, haul him to his feet." They followed the Elder's orders, both men sharing the same mask of cold rage. Elspeth supported me with an arm and a ready shield, her eyes glinting with the same dangerous anger as her husband. With a sharp gesture, Icefall's whip of mage-energy was just barely visible to me, but Rainwing crumpled to the ground, shivering, blood streaming down to stain his robes and jewelry and remaining hair, his breath coming in gasps.

"You are now sealed from the Heartstone, and I've closed all your magic channels. You are not strong enough to even Mind-speak now. But your victim shall decide upon your punishment, and be grateful that she is a just lady. I would have submitted you to the Heartstone of the old Vale, unshielded." The crowd gasped, horror masking their faces, but he was not lying. He turned to me, and held out a hand.

"Watersong?" I took a breath, then left Elspeth's kind embrace. I walked slowly to Icefall's side, conscious of every eye in the Vale on me, trembling so hard that I felt that I ought to fly to pieces. He seemed so far away, across a vast space, empty of Tayledras and _hertasi_, the air still of _tervardi _song. Not even the bond birds made a sound, all unnaturally silent.

"TSSSEERRRR!" Ametha's and Vree's twin cries split the bubble of eerie quiet, and instinctively I threw an arm up to catch them both. But they weren't alone, as _every other bond bird, _including Rainwing's owlet, soared in, crying defiance in their bristling feathers, their ear-wrenching cries. I was surrounded by raptors of every shape and size, with Wintermoon's huge birds, Corwith and K'Tathi, perched above me, and Uncle Starblade's massive eagle-hawk Hyarr wrapping himself around my feet. But the most amazing thing was the single thought they all seemed to share: _NO HURT WATERSONG! _

They broadcast this all through the masses, and even Rainwing paled by their vehemence.

I, for my part, could do nothing more than stare at my Ame, speechless in gratitude and in love.

_:Ame:_

_:Yes:_

_:Thank you, bright-feather.:_

_:Welcome, 'Song:_ She nuzzled my mane, being the closer of the two, and I kissed her beak, feeling for the first time in so long that I could do so, and not risk hurting her. Though Rainwing had once been able to break through _my_ shields, he could no longer even lay a finger on me without a thousand raging raptors bearing down on him, eager for blood. I looked down at Rainwing, sadness at what we had once had, and cool disdain for him now mixing. I could not speak, though, but it was not for the coercions. The only voice I had left was my use-name, _Watersong. _

I reached down and slowly unslung the wooden flute from it's silken tube, and shifted both Vree and Ame to a nearby tree branch. Lifting it to my lips, I closed my eyes, and thought for a moment, _What melody? Should it be a lullaby, a love song? Or…a song of the broken, the flightless, the lonely hearts? Yes…_The melody I chose was one I rarely did, for it seemed to make my kin rather uncomfortable around their invisible servants. I could have cared less about their comfort then, though, and began to softly blow the notes beginning 'Song and Servitude'.

Icefall, whom I thought would have been annoyed, watched me play almost longingly, his eyes sad at the truth behind the lyrics. He knew why I played it, understood how the message was to be relayed, and so left me to my devices. Though I am not a vain Hawksister, I hold a great deal of pride in my singing voice and talent on the flute, for it was singing and playing for the great Healing Adept Firesong that I earned my use-name, once when I had visited k'Treva so long ago, with my mother and Shin'a'in father in attendance. And their passing made it's way into my notes, soaring like the hawks on a thermal, dipping, swooping, sweeping along the treetops, the grasses of the Dhorisha Plains, Tayledras and Talesedrin becoming one.

I chose not to sing, for to sing the words would have left me in tears. The notes leave only an ache, old and scabbed over, but still pulsing with my blood. I ended on the saddest of notes, the ones so high and full of hope, brought down by the darkest. Around me, my kin were either stonily gazing away, or sobbing silently, collapsing to the ground even as I did. Hyarr's great golden eyes were worried as I closed my own, and I felt his mental nudge, hoping that I was alright. With a smile, small as it was, he was appeased, and finally let his bond-mate kneel down beside me. I felt Darkwind and Elspeth too come near, but the ordeal finally got to me, and my last thought was of the winds and endless sky…

**First Valdemar fic! Yay! **

**I need help, but that isn't the topic here, is it? I beg you for reviews, I beg you for flames, I even beg you for noncommental accidents.**

**Glossary-**

**For those who don't understand Tayledras terminology or don't remember it, here's a few definitions for your content.**

_**Bond bird- **the companions and mind-mates of nearly every Tayledras. Bred stronger, larger, and smarter, bond birds are primarily raptors and owls, with the sole exception of Firesong k'Treva's firebird Aya._

_**Mage-powers- **Magic, in essence. _

_**Vale- **A Tayledras community, often in a small valley. The Vales of all the Tayledras Clans are covered by a veil of power generated by the mages of a Clan. This veil protects against both weather and enemies, forming a barrier against all but Tayledras._

_**Heartstone- **This is the equivalent of a natural node of magic, to which the leylines are connected or rerouted to in the areas where a Clan is present. The only difference is that it is controlled and very much a part of Clan life. Only one Heartstone has gone rogue, and you'll have to read Winds of Fate and Winds of Change to know which one._

_**Shin'a'in- **The nomadic herdsmen of the Dhorisha Plains. Their heritage is identical to that of the Tayledras, save for somewhat recent changes in past history._

_**K'Sheyna- **A Tayledras Clan._

_**Dyheli-** A deer-like resident of the Peligir Forest. Intelligent in degrees, these silver-white creatures are as fleet as any Valdemaren Companion. (And don't tell me you don't know what a Companion is!)_

_**K'Leshya-** The Ghost Clan, the k'Leshya Clan are the remaining third of a race split since the time of Urtho and Maar. _

_**Ekele-** The treehouse homes of the Tayledras._

_**Hertasi-** Lizard-like race who serve the needs of the Tayledras and the k'Leshya._

_**Trondi'irn-** Specialized healers and caretakers of the gryffins. _

_**Tervardi-** Bird-like musicians and artisans that live also among the Tayledras._

_**Talesedrin- **Talesedrin was one of the first nine Clans, and not so many years ago, was nearly completely destroyed by raiders. One survived, Tarma shena Talesedrin, but as she took the Oath to the Warrior, she was forever celibate, and had to find another to carry on the Clan name in children. Their story is told through four books and numerous shorter stories, and now Talesedrin is the Clan made of both Outlanders and unwanted ones, forming a common bond. Watersong's father was the great-grandson of his Clan's founding father and mother, making her related to many in Talesedrin, and more than a few up north. One particular lives in Valdemar…_

**Laters!**

**KD**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, species, or countries created by Mercedes Lackey.**

**Of Hawks and Herbalists**

"It's the Bardic Gift."

"And that is…?"

"The Gift of composing and performing music, but not in the way you're thinking of. Valdemar considers it a Gift as strong as the Mage-Gifts and Mind-Gifts. And remember the faces of your kin, Icefall. The girl's powerful abilities were proven by their reactions. She's not only an Empath, but a definite candidate for the position of Master Bard."

"Is this true, Darkwind?"

"Very much so. Watersong should come back to k'Valdemar with us. I dare say she'd fit in a great deal more amongst those who share her loves."

"But, she has never left k'Sheyna. How would she deal with the loss of the Vale?"

"I…have too traveled from k'Sheyna, Elder." They all spun to face me, and I looked up from someone's bed at them, the calm certainty in my eyes and voice answering the question. "Though you don't remember, my parents and I once traveled to k'Treva. Ah, but you didn't know me as 'Littleleaf', did you? It was there that I became 'Watersong', no thanks to a friend of yours, cousin." Darkwind's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"It couldn't be…"

"It was."

"No, no, no, no…"

"Yes, Darkwind. Firesong gave me my name. At the time, I wasn't old enough to love him for his looks, but I did love him for his kindness. Being half-Tayledras has been hard for me, but he didn't give a damn. He encouraged me to sing, even when his peers scorned my breeding and believed me to be scum. It was fine for a Tayledras to take a Shin'a'in lover; quite something else for her to bear his child and marry him. He didn't see that, and I'll never forget the long afternoons we spent beside one of the watching pools, his magic making the air dance and my voice soaring alongside his Aya. So, I have traveled, and I've been to the Dhorisha Plains, so leaving won't be a problem." I pulled myself to my feet and addressed them standing my ground.

"I want to go with them. I heard you speak of a 'Bardic Gift', Elspeth, and I want to find out for sure if I have it." I motioned to Elspeth, and she chuckled.

"You do, and if I have to drag you out of this Vale to prove it, I will." Now, though, she leveled a glare at Icefall and Starblade, and her tone had changed from kindly to cold. "Why is she so persecuted in her own home? Aren't the Tayledras honor-bound to the Clans? _All_ of the Clans?" Darkwind sighed, but I held up a hand to stay his answer.

"Elspeth, it's just the ancient enmity of our races. No matter the friendships, the Tayledras and the Shin'a'in can no longer be one people."

"But…"

"That's just how it is. Now, enough with the sorrowful thoughts. We've a great deal to prepare for, right cousins?" Wintermoon had joined us from my tiny kitchen, and I suddenly realized that we were indeed in my _ekele_, rather than Starblade's or Icefall's. I suspected Ametha. Both my cousins glanced at each other and grinned, and my uncle laid a hand on each of his sons' shoulders. When he did so, Wintermoon started, and I saw in his eyes the sudden joy of acceptance. Darkwind too was surprised, but he warmed quickly, clapping his father on the back. I smiled at the family finally pieced back together, with Kethra wrapping her arms around all of them in a hug, and felt that my face was merely a mask. My parents lay underneath the Peligar hills, and any ties I might have had to them were as scattered as the winds. I felt more alone then than I had in a decade.

But heartbreak aside, I ignored the embrace and began packing away what little I had into two separated packs, one to carry, and one to hoist on my back. Sleeping roll, my leathers, a sleeping robe, my quiver and bow, the daggers, my gauntlets and patterns, the beads and leather pieces. Food, a waterskin, and a package of jerky tucked into my belt and pockets. I dressed while they were busy planning, and cinched down the padded perch on my shoulder, then motioned silently for Ametha to take my glove. She did so, tucking a stray feather behind my ear with her gentleness. I was ready, and heading out of the _ekele_ when everyone realized what I was doing, and barreled down after me, and then into me. I stumbled, my eyes wide as I took in the sight before me, for the most incredible person stood proudly at the end of my little path, his leather mask covering all but his smile and his eyes, and his firebird nestled against his shoulder, and glowing with mage-power.

"F-F-Firesong?"

"Miss me, bright-feather?" I ran to him, and he gathered me into a great big hug, his strong laugh filling the void I'd so felt just minutes before. I couldn't help it, my eyes were wet when I pulled back to look up at him, and his were too. He set his hands on my shoulders and leaned down, peering at my face and my figure, and he laughed at the look on my face.

"Ah, little sib, you've grown so much that I had a hard time recognizing you! I needed dear Ametha here to guide me to your home!" I glanced up at the preening cooperihawk, and her gaping griff-grin, taken from Treyvan, made me want to give her a shake.

_:You planned this, didn't you, feather-head:_

_:Yes! Me tell Vree you sad, Vree tell Darkwind, Darkwind tell Firesong. Firesong Gate here for you. Be nice! You were sad, sadder than you tell.:_ Her grin faded and she flapped down, clucking and chirping kindly. She was so right, and I pulled her close, thanking her under my breath and in her mind, for bringing me what I needed. I chuckled and met Firesong's worried eyes, then pulled him into another hug after I set my bond-bird back on her branch.

"I'm fine now, big sib. Thank you for coming, and for…well…"

"Don't worry about it, Watersong. Now, Elspeth, what's this I hear about this youngster heading off to k'Valdemar?" She smiled and came to us, followed closely by a grinning Darkwind. I glanced back, but my uncle, Kethra, Icefall and Wintermoon were discussing something. I caught my cousin's eye, and he smiled for the first time in ages, a real smile, not just the fake pleasantry he has to show every night. I turned back just in time for Elspeth to finish filling in Firesong. Now my favorite Hawkbrother seemed to survey me, his eyes asking questions of me that I had no idea how to answer.

"Watersong, Darkwind and Elspeth have told you about what happened to me in the ruins of Urtho's tower, have they not?"

"…Yes, but only that you felt the need to mask yourself for other's sakes. I truly don't know the extant of your injuries, but one doesn't need more than a few details for the overactive imagination to take over. I'd like to see how close I am." He smiled gently, but answered me with all seriousness.

"Watersong, it might be better for both of us if there's a quiet bower or cove that no one's using." I nodded slightly, then grabbed his long-fingered hand and led him away, sending out a summons for Ametha as I did so. She and Aya flew above us, dancing through the Vale barrier as we slipped in. I led Firesong through the maze of shrubbery around the Heartstone until we came across a small pond, big enough for the fish, but not much else. It was ringed, ironically enough, with the very flowers that had give us our names. Firesong flowers were like great flaming trumpets, as large my hand. Watersongs were tiny as could be, and dotted the ground below their bigger cousins. Firesong stopped dead, and I turned to face him, knowing why.

"Familiar, isn't it?"

"Almost too much…_kechara_, what…how?"

"Starblade and Kethra made it for my scout promotion. Kethra had noticed the preoccupation I had with such pools, and plants, and they put it together for me. It's the only material present I remember receiving." He sighed, and looked at me through mournful eyes.

"You suffer so at the hands of our people…how do you put up with it?"

"I simply try to care about them. Sometimes it's hard, but others it isn't so bad. Besides," now I took his hands in mine and smiled, "I have a family with the bond-birds, and a brother in you, and my cousins. I need nothing more." He ducked his head, and withdrawing a hand from my grasp, he reached up and slid the mask away, and for the first time since the incident, I saw Firesong's face. The raw look of fresh scar tissue had faded, leaving the ripples and whitening inherent in healing. The scars circled his eyes, stretching down around his nose and cheeks. I took it all in, and reached up to finger the rough furrows. "So, this is why…"

"I did not wish to frighten our people. They see an ugliness, while I have come to see it as a strength. Certainly, my friends care not about it, and my many pupils are wiser than to tease me." He was rather stern, his eyes admonishing any attempts he assumed I might make at pitying him. He was shocked by the tears that welled in my eyes. "_Kechara…_"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Firesong?" A single droplet slid down my cheek. "Was it because of my youth? Was it something else? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"He was afraid to tell anyone." Both our heads snapped up at that smooth, gentle voice, but Firesong was far less agitated than I. He smiled at the handsome man at the entrance to my little grove and beckoned him to come and take a seat. As he did so, I felt a sudden shiver, and realized, as Firesong and the curious stranger caught each other's hands, that this was the lover he had reputably taken up with. The man's silver eyes flashed over to where I was sitting in shock, and he smiled, then introduced himself.

"My name is Silverfox, dear lady, and I apologize for upsetting your conversation with my _ashke_. As I said before, he was fearful of hurting you. I suggested that only the ones who experienced the occurrence with him be his confidents, but I see that I was wrong. Please, forgive this foolish _kestra'chern_." I met his eyes, strange as they were, and felt that he was telling the truth. I nodded and smiled, but inside I was cold. I knew of Firesong's tendencies, always had. Unlike many a foolish girl, I didn't get offended because Firesong was _shay'a'chern_. But it hurt to see someone I loved so much loving another, and I once more became the shadow. I left them alone, and slipped away, coming around to an outcropping over the smallish lake that the new Vale possessed.

Settling myself on the smooth limestone, I pondered the waves below with little interest. I was intrigued by the thought of being a 'Bard', and began humming a few bars of a half-thought tune, twisting and turning the notes into longer and longer sections, slowly edging close to the end of a complete melody. The small drum at my hip reappeared in my hands and the song became a croon to the steady beats, forming out of nothing more than smoke and thought. But then the drum was set aside and the flute took its place, swirling the notes all about in a stream of whistling air, low to high, high to trembling, trembling to sharp and sweet.

I felt, rather than saw the creatures gathering around me, the silent wing beats as bond birds landed, the soft hiss of _hertasi_ tales over stone as our servants climbed up to surround me. The near-silent rubbing of leather upon the ground alerted me to my own people's advance, the mages' silken robes filling the Vale's breeze with a shimmering sound, the scouts' worn leathers still. I played for them, and for the very Heartstone, feeling a connection to it that I ordinarily wouldn't dare to test. I wasn't even a Journeyman, and to touch the node would be inviting my own death. But this link was far different, for it seemed to be on another plane, transcending mere magic to embrace music instead.

Cracking open an eye, I surveyed the faces around me, and was unsurprised by the serenity. The song had taken wing as nature's tune, describing every aspect of our lives in notes. The twisted, magic-poisoned lands we healed and guarded, every tree, every stream, every lost leyline. The very winds on which our beloved bond birds flew, that blew and sighed and danced across the earth in such mesmerizing ways. And the magic, the nodes, the Heartstones, our intimate lives playing out over millennia underneath the Goddess's calm gaze. Our souls seemed to live in those lines, those chords and codas and scales all what we are. I ended it on a raw, hopeful note, echoing the final cry of a bond bird at sunset.

I slowly set my flute down, and opening my eyes, I saw that Elspeth and Darkwind were forefront in the crowd. On Darkwind's face was a look of total disbelief, but Elspeth's eyes shone with delight. She came forward and kneeled down in front of me, and for a moment, her graying eyes and my own clear blue met in complete agreement.

_:Watersong:_

_:Yes:_

_:What do you say we go ahead and leave for Valdemar tonight:_

_:The sooner, the better, cousin.:_

_:Then Darkwind and I'll set up the Gate…:_

_:Watersong:_

_:Firesong? What's wrong:_

_:May we come with you:_ His begging voice called out from far behind the crowd, but I could see him waving from below my perch. For the first time in my life, I saw the loneliness he felt still, even with Silverfox's steadfast support and love. He was growing older, I saw, and he didn't want to end up alone in his _ekele_ with no one other than Aya. I smiled.

"Firesong k'Treva!" I called out daringly, getting to my feet. "If you want to come, then get your bum up here!" He grinned beneath his mask and nimble as a deer, he and Silverfox flung themselves through the crowd. I turned to Darkwind, whose face finally resuming a somewhat intelligent expression. "Darkwind, I'd say it's time to go home…don't you?" He processed that, and chuckled.

**I won't repeat the Glossary here, just update it. **

_**Dhorisha Plains-** These are the great lands of the Shin'a'in. If you want the story, read through the Oathbound Series._

_**Kechara­-** Shin'a'in affectionate term._

_**Ashke-** Tayledras affectionate term._

**Hopefully I've made things a tad clearer. Of course, if you're a die-hard fan, I'm just repeating everything you know. I've had the OC bouncing around my little brain for quite a while now, and figured that a fanfic was in store. Watersong was at first a failed Herald, then a failed Healer, then I decided that the Tayledras were a better pick for her people. And making her a Shin'a'in/Tayledras mix rather intrigued me. I wanted to really dig into what a young half-breed would be forced to deal with in her Clan, especially when most of the Clan considered her to be a degenerate. I'd be the first one to tell you that the Tayledras and Shin'a'in work together splendidly, but they can rarely coexist. At least not in great numbers.**

**Anywho, that's the facts, and if you're feeling perplexed, e-mail me and I'll try to make things clearer. **

**Laters!**

**KD**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Misty's books, stories, songs, maps or drawings. Please don't sue me.**

**Of Hawks and Herbalists**

It took an hour the next day for Elspeth, Darkwind, and Firesong working in tandem with Sejanes and Treyvan back in Valdemar to build the Gate that was taking us all to a new home. Wintermoon had offered to come with me, 'so that I won't be the only Tayledras face' in Valdemar. I refrained from mentioning Darkwind and Firesong, but I was glad for his warm arm around my shoulders. We're closer than I and Darkwind, mostly because Wintermoon had taken me in when my parents died, and it was he who'd brought Ame back to me for my thirteenth birthday. Now, with Corwith and K'Tathi waiting above us, and Ametha in my arms, we stood patiently beside the Gate way.

"It's hard to believe that we're leaving…"

"Hmph. I'm used to it by now."

"I'm not, though, so be nice."

"Sorry, Wingsib."

"It's alright." I thought back to this morning, and smiled to think that it would have been an ordinary day. Wake up, warm up and feed Ametha, get dressed, start Summerstar's patrol, take a break at noon and eat a cold lunch, then run my trails. But by evening, I would have been dreading the trail home, with Rainwing waiting in my _ekele_, another sick, twisted perversion of sex lying just on the surface of his thoughts, his hunger dangerously lurking beneath it. I would have gulped down an equally cold dinner, then unwillingly walked to my own bed, and forced myself to share it with that monster. Morning's calm light would not have come soon enough, and Rainwing would have asked me again why I wept when the stars shone.

But no longer. In fact, my _ekele_ was no more mine, for Summerstar had asked me for it, and I nearly threw her up the ladder. I was not interested in sleeping in a place that so many awful memories inhabited; I hope that Summerstar found it a better home than had I. Instead, I stayed with Wintermoon. Peace of mind suffused my whole being; I'd spent countless hours searching for this strength in the dark of the night, the ache of hurts so deep easing with each passing minute. The Gate filled in slowly, for the distance was a great deal more than they had done before, and I turned half way, leaning into Wintermoon's shoulder as I gazed up at the Heartstone, it's great rosy pulse a balm for the heart.

It filled my vision, and though I couldn't reach for its great power, I didn't particularly care. Like every Tayledras, even those like Wintermoon and myself with nearly no magic at all, the Heartstone is the center of our lives, our nexus, if you will. It is the rhythmatic soul of our Clans, its power so ancient, from before Urtho, far, far before the Great Mage of Silence. I could see the leylines stretching out all across the land from just here in front of their current node, my Mage-sight glowing with the white of the lines and the node, the greens and blues of life bustling all about above them.

The tug at my jerkin brought me back around, and there was the Gate, complete. Before us stood the old mage Sejanes and dear Treyvan, and I waved, laughing to see the gryphlets, no longer so small, dancing around behind the two. Elspeth and Darkwind slipped through, releasing their holds for Firesong to take up, and Wintermoon ran through behind them, Corwith, K'Tathi, and both their mates and broods winging in after him. Silverfox followed, leaving only myself and Firesong. I was suddenly rocked by the realization that this was really happening, that I had a home to go to, that I had a reason to live. I ran through the Gate before that feeling passed, and my stomach dropped, the Gate crossing making me stumble with dizziness out onto sunlit dirt, my leather boots warming in the bright warmth. I opened my eyes, having closed them for the crossing, and suddenly gasped.

Before me rose a great palace, shimmering white in the summer heat, standing regal in a sea of white-clad people before me, knots of green to the right, and brilliant crimson to the left.

"Rather incredible, is it not?"

"I-I-I…."

"Shall thank Firesong for keeping that damn Gate up when you couldn't decide." I managed to detach my eyes from the wondrous sight, to behold a somewhat sardonic Firesong, panting from the exhaustion. But he smiled when I nodded dumbly, and pulled me into a hug.

_:We did it, bright-feather.:_

_:Firesong…Thank you…:_

_:Now make us all proud, Wingsib. You're to be a Bard, no, a Master Bard. You deserved the chance all those years ago, and had I known then, you would have been one now. But you were happy just singing and playing, about everything. Though dear Snowdance is no longer with us, you have made her and Ghiadrek so very proud.:_ I stiffened at my parents' names, but then relaxed. He was right, and I remembered dimly, the four of us, me playing in the waters of a stream, Father watching me as Mother and Firesong talked. Father would always pull me away from the current, his gentle strength so unlike the fierce fighter I knew him to be.

I felt the tears well up, and despite all that I tried, I wept for the father I had loved so dearly, the kind man with laughing green eyes and his short, rich chestnut hair so at odds with my mother's silver eyes and hair. The strong man who taught me to ride a Shin'a'in warsteed as a baby, the good man who always stood up to cheaters and thieves. The man I watched wave back at me as the forest swallowed him up. Firesong understood, I think, more than I just what those words had meant. I wanted suddenly more than anything to sob for my father, wanting him to be here to see me, wanting so badly to be his little girl again.

But I pulled myself together, and pulling away from the mage, I wiped away the tears and turned to face my cousins, and a tall woman in scarlet, her eyes chuckling even though her mouth was a frown.

"So…you're our new Trainee, are you?"

She asked me in the standard trade talk; I answered in crisp Valdemaren.

"Yes." She looked me up and down, impressed, taking in every little detail, from the disgruntled hawk on my shoulder, having gnawed her way out of my embrace, to the worn leathers dyed a fading blue. She seemed unperturbed by the feathers dancing in my hair, but her interest lit to my flute case.

"Do you play…?"

"And sing. I've written down my melodies, but they're in my pack."

"Good. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to teach you that particular skill."

"Why is that?"

"Often times, such Gifted musicians decline to write down their tunes, preferring instead to memorize them. The only problem is that we Bards cannot see and perform your work." She smiled, and I laughed, and we shook, and I soon found Master Lira to be among my dearest teachers.

"Now, it's time to introduce you to the Bardic Collegium, Trainee Watersong."

I sank into the soft bed I'd been given, reaching up tiredly to unlatch my small window for Ametha. Master Lira had drug my sorry hide all over the Palace Grounds, giving me the official tour. Of course, lucky Wintermoon and Silverfox could follow at a leisurely pace, letting Elspeth and Darkwind lead. I, on the other hand, had to keep up with the long-legged stride of my teacher. All through the halls we marched, from the Housekeeper's office for my measurements to the dining hall to the grounds. Goddess, this place is enormous!

I had enjoyed the Library, though, and Bardic's personal song collection had entranced me. The rich wood surrounding my little room reminded me of home, but the clothed ceiling struck me as reminiscent to a Shin'a'in tent. It even rippled with the evening breezes, the reds becoming crimson waves. I sighed slightly, the used red leathers I'd been given comfortable to just rest in, and Ametha's soft wing beats echoing through the huge dormitory. She had slipped in, and now swooped to her perch, landing quietly and giving me a warm wave of love.

_:How goes it, feather-head:_

_:Good. Vree an' me hunt good. Darkwind ask for 'Song, say dinner on him. You need food:_ I chuckled, and hauled myself out of the sweet softness.

_:Hop on, Ame. We'll both eat well tonight.:_ She griff-grinned and walked up to my shoulder, nestling herself into my neck and hair. One golden-brown eye glowed beside my own as I closed the door to my room, and walked down the hall towards our personal entrance. Bardic was rather nice in the fact that it had a dozen different doors for each area, including two separate openings for the dorms. The cool air outside was spiced with the scent of a rich and welcoming dinner, and dozens of warm fires. At dusk, the Palace shone with a sort of ambiance, and a hint of melody escaped my throat.

It was a homecoming tune, one that the Shaman had taught me as a babe, and I whistled the high notes all the way up the path, oblivious once more to all but myself. Naturally, I never suspected that a rock, sharply pointed, would come flying to hit the back of my head. Spinning around, I found myself staring down four younglings, and all in the pale blue that denoted their status as separate students, highborns. From their evil little grins, I could believe the tales that Herald Talia had told me about these wretched brats. But being eighteen had it's benefits, and one of those was size. I was easily a head and a half taller than any of them.

"What did you think you were doing, youngling?" I snarled, letting Ametha scare them with a piercing cry. They backed up, but the lead boy just snickered.

"What're ya doin' here, bird-bitch? Tryin' ta peck at some Herald's dinner?" I cringed at the terrible grammar, and simply turned on my heel.

"Actually, I was off to visit my cousin, Adept Darkwind, but I think now I'll just go talk to the Queen and ask her to speak to your parents." The collective gasp was almost funny, and I started off at a jog, ignoring the cries behind me as they gave chase. I led them on a merry romp, for me at least, and slowed as I reached the doors to the Palace. They straggled in behind me, dirty and scratched up, and their leader looked like he wanted to cry.

"Please, lady…"

"Don' tell our folks…"

"They'll make us have tutors.."

"Then promise me one thing." They were rather taken back, but all agreed, heads bobbing worriedly. I smiled gently. "Promise me that you won't bully anyone else ever again. Then I won't tell your parents." Grudgingly they promised, and I bent down to meet their eyes. "Younglings, just because I'm different from you doesn't mean that I'm bad. Why did you say those things?" The boy snuffled, but he raised his eyes enough to meet mine.

"Cause the big kids said too. Sorry." I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it. Now, get yourselves home and get your dinners." They smiled, big, gap-toothed smiles from missing baby teeth, and ran off. I scratched the back of my head, and suddenly remembered the stone. No bleeding, but a big lump made itself known. I sighed again, then made my way into the Palace, and up to Darkwind and Elspeth's suite. There, I found a warm dinner, my friends, the gryffins, and my dear family, all spread out over the floor and furniture, saving a spot by the fire for me. Hydona must have seen the exhaustion in my face, for she started up, clucking disapprovingly.

"You mussst be worrn out, little one. Come rrrest yoursself." I let her lead me, stretching out after lifting Ametha onto the mantle.

"Thanks, Hydona…"

"So this is yet another of my cousins." I peered up through the fire's glare to find two green-blue eyes glimmering. The angular face above me smiled, seemingly ageless despite a long gray braid. She was all muscle, and I recognized the Shin'a'in-tooled armor. And the lean look of a merc Captain.

"So you're cousin Kerowyn…"

"Yup."

"Father adored your exploits."

"My plains cousins always have."

"Hmph. The Tayledras know of your legendary life too…" I grinned suddenly, exchanging an evil look with Elspeth. "In particular, 'Kerowyn's Ride'." She groaned and stomped to the door, then raising her head skyward, included the gods in a surprisingly colorful description of a few rather anatomically incorrect acts one could perform with a donkey. She slammed the door at the end of her tirade, and Darkwind snickered.

"She never has gotten over that…"

"No, and she never will, thanks to us." Firesong grinned down at me from a chaise lounge, Silverfox behind him. I threw a dumpling at him, and Aya caught it, daintily plucking away the soft bread.

"Shameless hussy."

"Bratty tomboy."

"Oh, stop it, you two. So, how did the tour go?" Elspeth barely hid her smile at our little exchange, candidly changing the subject.

"Fine. Love the library and the Song Archives, and I haven't seen so much open land since the last time I visited the Dhorisha Plains."

"Did you see Companion's Field?"

"We didn't have time. I'll go down there tomorrow after I visit Cousin Kerowyn and Alberich."

"I'll have Gwyna meet you there, then. Darkwind and I have our classes, but we should be able to take some time off this evening." A sudden yawn punctuated her sentence, and I smile, and stiffly stood up.

"I'd better get going, my dears. I've a long day tomorrow, and yours is even longer. Good night."

"Good night." That chorus of tired, yet happy voices bolstered me back to my room, and I fell asleep that night to the memory of their smiles and a cooperihawk's soft snores.

**Well, since I managed at least one reviewer, here's Chapter Three. The story takes a serious turn here pretty soon, and hopefully that will go over well. But first, I've got to reread the last pair of trilogies. Sigh.**

**Laters!**

**KD**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Of Hawks and Herbalists**

The soft song of the morning breeze intertwined with the birdcalls alighting over my window the next day, waking me slowly from dreams of the Shin'a'in and the plains. The ache of homesickness for both my trails and my lands dug a little deeper, even as I picked up my newly made Reds and chatted nonchalantly with my neighbors on the way to the bathroom. To my right was a pale young girl, perhaps thirteen or so, by the name of Dahlia. She yawned beneath a crop of short blond hair and peered up at me through half-glazed brown eyes as she spoke, explaining where everything was.

"Down here is the bathing room. Three tubs, two showers, and completely separate from the lads. Classes are held in the rooms on the lower levels, and there's a balcony on the second floor that we can access from our outside stairs. The choir and orchestral halls are farther down the first floor hallway, and thankfully they're kept apart from one another. So, you're Watersong, right?" To my left was her complete opposite, and I secretly likened Omarie to Firesong, simply because they were both so exquisitely flamboyant.

"You see, we all-"

"Spend our free time out amongst the rest of the world-"

"Excuse me, and then we-"

"Get to do all sorts of wonderful things! Haven's music shops and stores are to die for! Oh, did you hear that the Adept Firesong has come back to Haven? He's so handsome! And with the ball coming up…do you think that he'd like a song about his firebird as my offering?" It took me a few moments to process that, and when I finally stopped laughing, the housekeeper that Dahlia had fetched was looking at me like I was insane.

"She just busted up laughing, and wouldn't stop! Oh, Yinra, will she be okay?" Omarie didn't catch the gleam in my eyes. Yinra, on the other hand…

"Child, I think you'd better get going before this young'un tells you something you don't want to hear."

"Huh? Watersong?"

"I'll tell you after Weapons class. Meet me in Companion's Field, alright?" I chuckled, and avoided a blow from Omarie as she swiped at me angrily. But her rage was short-lived, and I soon found myself the unintended ear to an evident fan of my own adopted 'uncle'. Strangely, any mention of Silverfox was hushed or outright ignored as Omarie waxed eloquent over the various attributes of being Firesong's lady. I fought desperately to keep a straight face, and more than once I had to dunk my head in the soapy water to avoid splitting a rib. Finally, though, we managed not to stumble out of the bathroom and as the others headed to breakfast, I paused by an open window and let my awareness drift, pinpointing a still sleeping Aya, and a not-so-sleepy Firesong and Silverfox…I turned from them without a blush, though I did sigh softly, and caressed the link between myself and my beloved bondbird.

_:Ametha? Are you awake:_

_:Hmm… 'Song? You up early.:_

_:Heyla, _ke'chara_. Did you eat well last night:_

_:Yes. Nice rabbit.:_ I laughed mentally at her self-satisfied mental purr, and finished fastening the protective sleeve over my tunic. The richness of the leather caressed my cheek as I reached up to pull back a stray feather, and I smelled the rich oil that kept our gloves so supple and strong. Memories of k'Sheyna warmed my heart and saddened me too, but never before has my dual identity meant so little. Here, in Valdemar, an alien such as myself was of little consequence. I smiled slightly, and with a silent beckoning, I called Ame to my hand. She didn't thunder in like Treyvan or Hydona, but nor was she as silent as K'Tathi or Corwith. She back winged, but only to spare me of the striking blows her wings could deal.

"Come then, dear heart; we've a long day ahead of us." I scratched her crest feathers and was rewarded with a happy gurgle, like a contented chick tucked into her nest.

I launched Ametha easily enough and fingered the worn wood of the lute that Master Lira had given me to start. I wasn't really used to stringed instruments, but she was all stern granite when I mentioned that it was a talent that I wasn't all too sure that I even had. I sighed and slung it over my shoulder, then closed the door to our dorm. The staircase only had four flights, so I was on the ground in no time, without even a light sweat to show for it. _Ekele_ like Icefall's were marathon runs when compared to that light jog. I started limbering up on my way to the salle, walking alongside the Companions' massive field, letting muscles lose their tension before a veritable beating from the infamous Herald-Captain and Weaponsmaster both, just because I was probably the most in-shape and skilled fighter they had that just lately showed up. That is, of course, until Ametha warned me that I was being followed.

_: 'Song! You've got trailers:_

_:Where are they:_

_:Behind you, by the big oak:_ I sent up a wordless call to help, and she relayed it, contacting every bond bird and gryffin within her distance. I waited only until I was about ten yards from the salle doors to spin and whip out my hunting dagger and my smaller throwing daggers. Behind me stalked a good sized group of Blues, about five all together. The biggest was a ruddy faced lad a year or so younger than I, handsome, but rather stupid looking. The others were forgettable, and so I ignored them, save for any weapons they might produce.

"Lookee what we have here….a little bard-bitch to play with…here, girl, come to maste-GAH!" I slammed the pummel of my knife into his gut, winding him while I danced back on my toes, moving to avoid his half-hearted blows and his colleagues' angry swipes.

_:Ametha…:_

_:Firesong coming: _I blessed her claws just then, as she dived down shrieking as one of those accursed fools tried sneaking up behind me, great gashes taking crimson precedence over his dull hair. Firesong, Silverfox, and a Heraldic Trainee were the first to reach us, Firesong casting a spell of immobility over my attackers. I leaned up against the fence surrounding Companion Field, trying to calm Ametha out of her killing rage. She snapped and mantled at my touch, her eyes angered beyond reason to even recognize me.

_:Ametha! Ame, come to me:_

_:Kill! Tear! Rip to shreds:_

_:AMETHA: _That new mind-voice penetrated my panicking mind and her utter rage, cooling her temper like a bucket of icy water. I looked up slowly, and found a pair of sapphire eyes gazing into my own, breathtaking in their sheer magnificence. The Companion nodded at my stunned surprise and pointed her nose over to a similarly shocked Ame, clutching the fence post in her claws like it was the last bastion of the world. I looked over at my terrified bondbird, and hesitantly stroked her soft breast feathers.

_:Ametha:_

_:Want Watersong…:_ She staggered onto my fist and curled up in my arms, trembling from the unusual mindspeech, afraid to even peep her little head out of the shelter that was me. Silverfox slipped over to us amid the chaos and the Trainee joined him, nodding to me.

"Watersong, are you hurt?"

"No, no…and Ame's fine, Silverfox. Um…" I hesitated to talk to the Trainee, though he looked my age. He was a handsome fellow, a little shorter than me, (but then, I'm a giant compared to most) with shoulder-length jet black hair, and strange silver eyes that reminded me of the Tayledras mages. He smiled as I pondered what to say, and with a laugh answered my unspoken question.

"I'm Kavyn, Chosen of Myria. We saw you while we were riding and figured we'd give you some help, since Arlen tends to be a bit of a danger to any of the new Trainees. Myri tells me you're from the Tayledras?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Tayledras and Shin'a'in. I grew up both in the Vales and on the Dhorisha Plains. This little bundle of feathers is Ametha, my bondbird." He nodded in return and smiled, then his eyes alit to something over my shoulder.

"You must be something to have the mages run out here. At least Kero's here…" I turned around and was nearly suffocated by Firesong's hug. He was careful not to crush me or Ametha, but it still took Silverfox and Darkwind several minutes for him to let me go. His mask today was a feathered owl's, the downy feathers shifting as he moved. I had a few bruises from the fight, but nothing too serious, so I just laughed it off, until I saw Kero's face. She was studying the troublemakers with a worried look. I laid a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Kero?"

"Have they given you problems before this afternoon?"

"No, not at all…why?"

"Because I fear you're the only one of the Tayledras here that they can harass. Darkwind and Firesong are too dangerous, as is Wintermoon, because those three are acknowledged warriors. You….unless you can beat them at fighting, you're nothing to them." I chewed on her words for a while, and noticed that some free Heralds were hauling the offenders away. Arlen leered at me, looking unpleasantly like Rainwing in his more insane moments, and I schooled my face into a stony mask. It was Ametha that screamed in defiance, and for a moment, I saw absolute rage cross Arlen's face. Ametha mantled, bristling her feathers, but the unholy anger was gone, replaced with disdain. Even so, I pulled her down into my arms. I felt a chill go down my spine as his eyes returned to me, and turned away, resting in Firesong's embrace gladly.

I looked up at Kerowyn, and wished suddenly for a chance to talk to this impressive lady, alone and with nothing between us. I slipped out of Firesong's arms and caught her elbow as she headed back to the salle.

"Kerowyn? May I talk to you?"

"Of course, cousin…come on, we'll use my office." She led me past the commotion into the quiet salle, and I breathed in the scent of sword oil and leather, all clean and warm from the sunlight streaming through the clerestory windows. The wall of mirrors at the far end delighted my vainer side and I could help but criticize myself in their incredible reflections.

"What artistry…"

"They are pretty nice, aren't they? We use them to practice technique and form when the student has to see what they're screwing up." I nodded and touched them. "Our hertasi make similar mirrors, but not so clear…The makers of these must be a family, or very dedicated apprenticeships." Kerowyn laughed and patted my back. "Good job. They are indeed a mix of family and apprentices, and we've used them for generations. Now…" Her face turned serious as she opened the hidden door behind the mirrors and motioned me inside. "You wanted to talk to me about something."

She pulled out a chair from her desk and sat down, motioning me to one of the armchairs across from her. I sat, but it was very uneasily, for I kept thinking about Arlen's rage at Ametha, not me. She watched me wrestle with my thoughts, and was kind enough to let me work things out in my mind. Finally, I drew a breath and sighed.

"It's that Arlen…he worries me. He…he looked like he wanted to rip Ame to shreds and roast her, but not me. It scares me to think that someone like Rainwing lives here, too…." My eyes were closed by now, one hand shading them from her fierce gaze, and I jumped when she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's this Rainwing, _ke'a'char_? He sounds like a nasty piece of work if he managed to scare one of Darkwind's kin." I sighed, and nibbled on my lip. How much to tell her? How much would she understand? Would she realize that my shields were half-built at best, which allowed Rainwing to control me? I took a deep breath, let it out, and took another. "He…was my lover, at first. He was charming, handsome, and excellent in bed…I should have been happy with that. But, when I took him to the Plains for a visit to my grandmother Jadrie, he became intensely jealous and sulked the entire trip. Most of the young men that had flocked to me were merely cousins, and I'd had my heart set on Rainwing.

"That was before, of course, he laid the coercions on me-" "HE WHAT!" She was half to the door when I stopped her. "Darkwind, Elspeth, and Icefall took care of those. May I continue?" She paused, and nodded, then sat back down. "In any case, we had a fight a few nights after we returned to the Vale, and I moved out, for he'd been caught with a k'Leshya _trondi'irn_ who shared his name and many of his passions. I took over Darkwind's _ekele_, and rejoiced in my relative freedom. But Rainwing was not content for long, because his lovely _trondi'irn _moved back to her new Vale, and no other Tayledras would take him.

"So, he snuck into my home just before sunset and when I came home, he sprung a trap, encasing my mind in his shields and his power. I am not mage-talented, so I thought I was doomed. Six moons of slavery to that man…every night, his mannequin to abuse as he pleased, every day his insurance that the Elders didn't get wind of what had occurred. The end, you know as well as I, thanks to Elspeth. I…I'll go now…" I got up and reached for the door handle, expecting only a dismissal. What I got instead was a bear hug, and a soft voice.

"You've done enough, child. I'll go with you, and Agnira help the fool who gets in my way." She led me back out into the sunlight, and I was dimly aware of Omarie's voice calling to me as I looked up at my cousin. Aquamarine eyes shimmered with anger and understanding, just as that ageless face was set in stone about her decision. "I'll go speak to your other cousins and Elspeth; in the mean time, I'd suggest staying near Companion Field or the Collegia. Anywhere else, those little bastards can get you." With that, she marched off, and I smiled faintly before heeding Omarie. Things seemed so much brighter here in Haven.

**I am sooooooooooo sorry that this has taken so long. Please forgive me! -bows low- **

**Laters,**

**KD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Hawks and Herbalists**

Omarie and Dahlia ambushed me the moment I stepped out of the salle, clinging to my arms as though I'd disappear if they let go. The Heraldic Trainee had waited outside for me too, and he was conversing with a rather wiry fellow in pale green robes. Kavyn smiled over at me, his eyes bright and dancing, and he beckoned us all once I'd called down Ametha to my shoulder. Kavyn's acquaintance clarified my name once we reached the pair, his smooth voice a very comfortable baritone.

"Watersong, was it?" I nodded with a smile, and propped my arms on the fence around Companion's Field.

"That it is. May I ask your name, fellow Trainee?" I queried the young man in green, and felt a thrill of delight up my spine as his warm hazel eyes met mine, grinning sheepishly.

"That you may. I'm Evan, Healer Trainee. Obviously from your bond bird, you're kin to the Tayledras.." His eyes took on a very piercing look, but rather than frightening me, it seemed to enhance my knowledge of him. "And you have enough Shin'a'in in you to make a difference. Half and half?" I laughed and clutched my chest at the heart.

"Dead to rights, my good man! You sure hit the arrow head there. How'd you know?" He chuckled, pressing his thumb against his chin and leaning in to the fence as well.

"Your dear cousin Darkwind was the one who told me what to look for. You aren't mage-gifted, and you seem to have the stalking kind of walk that the Shin'a'in are famous for. Further more, though you have a Tayledras bond bird, your gauntlets are arife with Shin'a'in patterning. Not to mention the tales he told of you being able to ride a bucking warsteed bareback." I felt a flush creep up on my cheeks, but grinned him down anyway.

"Looks like Darkwind and I will be having a little bit of a talk, eh? In any case, yes, I can do a lot, but compared to even you, I'd be useless. I don't have the ability to pain-block with music, though I can induce trances, and you're going to be a Healer! I do have Mage-sight, but that's only enough to really see leylines and such. I'd go blind if I looked at a Heartstone or even a river of magic. You can Heal anyone you touch, and depending upon your strength, you could be the reason a war is one." I shook my head and smiled gently. "I'm just a lowly Bard, my dear. Nothing special here." He laughed and bowed in mock apology, his eyes gentle and understanding.

"You never know, milady…" He looked up at the sun suddenly, and with another sparkling laugh, broke off from his retort. "I fear we can argue later, as it's right at noon time, and we Trainees always need our strength, no?" I grinned in return, nodding, and soon the five of us were tramping into the great hall, arm in arm. Kavyn and the girls broke off, all three heading to a throng of Reds and Grays, leaving Evan and I to chuckle. He smiled at me, and I realized suddenly that we were equal in height, with not even an inch in difference.

"Shall we grab some food? I'm ravenous." I admitted, prying myself from my new friend's comforting gaze. He nodded, and within a few minutes, we had a healthy helping of vegetables and meat, and were seated near one of the few open windows. I silently called Ametha to me, and when she landed on the window sill, fed her the rich meat I'd begged off the cooks. Evan couldn't stop watching her through out our meal, but I didn't mind the little space of silence within the sea of sound. It was peaceful, just sitting here, not speaking, and not needing too.

Our lunch passed in a very companionable silence, when I decided to practice one of the songs from my flute. It was a newer song than I was used to, a Rethwellen tune that danced and flirted the edges of propriety. As I started, I was astonished to hear Evan join in, his voice bouncing along the notes. The Herald Trainees around us started grinning and smiling as he carefully put the plates on the bench, gathered up his robes, jumped up precariously, and started _dancing_ on the table! I had to fight to keep playing, but the laughter in my eyes only grew as the others joined in, Kavyn and another lad pushing a table up to ours. Said Herald Trainee then hopped up next to Evan, jumping and dancing in time with him.

After watching the ruckus grow to a crowd, I passed off the flute to Dahlia and joined them both, laughing and spinning between both handsome guys. Suddenly, Evan grabbed my arm, Kavyn the other, and I felt myself go airborne as they swung me up, up, and over! Oh, it was frightening, but fun as well. We linked arms and threw our legs up to the skies, dancing the jig like no one else was willing to. As I let my body take to the new movements, I managed to catch Elspeth's eye as she, Selenay, Darkwind, my own Master, Lira, and Herald Dirk as they all filed into the mess hall. Grins split their faces, Darkwind's with envy. I laughed and called out to him, my own smile ear to ear.

"Darkwind! We're short of a Mage!" His laugh echoed over the clapping and stomping, but rather than joining us, I saw one of his gold-robed students leap up on the far end. He was a strapping, farmer-looking lad, but his feet soon joined ours in the delightful dance. We were at it for nearly an hour before we all four collapsed, sprawled over each other and the table like so many strips of blatant color. Evan's arm had come down just beneath my chin, and I laid against his heaving chest. I could feel Kavyn's weight against my legs as he lay spread-eagled. The Mage Trainee, huge as he was, seemed smaller as his head laid on Kavyn's stomach.

Needless to say, we couldn't have moved even if we wanted to, and Darkwind certainly didn't refrain from mentioning that to my face as he bent over me.

"Heyla, cousin."

"…you're going to make fun of me…"

"Absolutely."

"…bloody mage…"

"You're welcome, Watersong."

"…gee, I'm so loved…" Evan and Kavyn were fighting back laughter as they over heard this; but they couldn't see the faces I was making at Darkwind. He finally gave up and keeled over with laughter, leaning against Elspeth to catch his breath. I hauled myself up with a groan, accepting Master Lira's help with a sincere thanks. Herald Dirk took care of Kavyn and Elspeth the Mage Trainee, while Selenay helped Evan. We could stand, but Evan was the only one who could do it without falling flat on his face. I snagged his arm, and winded though I was, called Ame to me. She clucked with disapproval, and with a very real unhappiness as she had to dig in her claws to keep from falling off. I sighed and willed myself still. Soon, I could walk without Evan's concerned hand, and I managed to at least make it to Bardic by his side.

We stopped just outside the back door, yawning a little now that we'd exhausted ourselves. As I turned to the door, I heard the shift of Evan's robes as he reached to open it for me. I smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Such the gentleman!"

"I do try, my dear."

"I noticed that. Thank you, by the way…"

"For what?"

"For giving me a reason to dance again, and to laugh. I don't play often, and rarely for those who actually appreciate my work." I chuckled and nuzzled Ame. "It makes me feel as though I belong for once." His face took on a troubled look at that.

"Did your people treat you badly, simply because your blood?" I sighed and nodded, absently scratching my neck. I'd taken out my feathers that morning, and so my hair was barely to my ears, providing a distraction from the question. He raised an eyebrow at my reaction, but shook his head and smiled back at me. "Go to bed, Watersong. We've all had an interesting day, and I know that bed isn't far from my thoughts." I laughed again and we parted, he with a wave, I with a smile.

A yawn broke my dazed expression, and hauling myself up to my room, I threw open the window and set Ame on her perch, tossing her the last tidbit of hare from my pouch. Stripping off all but my under things, I curled up in the covers, pulled my Shin'a'in blanket over my shoulders, and let the night winds carry my soul away…

I've never traveled the Moonpaths; though the Star-Eyed opened them to all of her peoples, I never felt the courage to walk upon them as easily as the Sworn and the Shamans do. That was never so true as for tonight; though the moon was bright and skies clear, I pursued dreams instead. Most were innocent, peaceful; I never expected to be visited by another nightmare…

I felt myself fall back into the mess hall, talking with Evan, Kavyn, and the Mage Trainee Adyrin. I'd just managed to avoid another fight with the Blues outside as I left Companion Field. But just sitting there had it's problems as well. Arlen and his cruel features kept coming back to haunt me, making me wonder if this wasn't a new danger to my beloved family and friends. Ironically, as though I'd summoned him from the seven hells, Arlen's bulk seemed to rear it's ugly head and shade our table. Ametha mantled again, and it took my strength and my mind to keep her from ripping his face off. Evan coolly turned to face him on the bench.

"Arlen. I thought that you had had enough of being beaten for one day?"

"Shut the hell up, you useless excuse for a Healer. This bitch didn't do as I said earlier, and now she's going to pay for it." I cleared my throat and stood up, facing his eyes with a very real anger.

"I am still right here, you know. Now, I suggest you leave before I give up holding my bond bird. She has and will gladly kill another man if he decides to ignore my warnings. Please leave." He glowered at us both, snarling angrily. I didn't see the saber coming until it was too late, the blade burying itself into my gut. The pain roared up like a beast, and I silently thanked the Star-Eyed that I'd thrown Ametha to the winds…until the _twang_ of a bow silenced her screams. I snapped up out of the waves of pain, and paled as Ametha plummeted to the ground, her body already lifeless, our bond severed and destroyed in a heartbeat.

I could hear Evan's cries to me, his power flooding my system, Healing me as he carefully removed the saber. I didn't understand anything anymore, though, and I just stared at her fallen form, dazed, confused, forgetting everything…

"Watersong!" _Dahlia…_

_:WATERSONG!: Who…?_

"She's not waking up!" _Master Lira…I can't see you…_

"Watersong!" _Omarie…where are you?_

"Let me through!" _Evan?_

"Help her!" _Help…who?_

_:SONG!!!: Ametha…AMETHA!_

"AHHH!….hah…hah…" I awoke with a scream, my fingers raw from clawing up the covers and blankets. Frantically, I searched the crowd of people around me, the blood draining from my face until Evan fought his way forward, a distraught Ametha in his hands. She fluttered to me with a heart-rending cry, and I hugged her tight, tears trailing down my face faster than rain. Evan wrapped his arms around the two of us and squeezed us gently; his warmth eased away the last terrors from the nightmare. I felt Darkwind's hand on my shoulder, and peeped up from beneath Evan's chin. My cousin's eyes were haggard and drawn, his mouth a thin line. Wordlessly, he motioned to everyone surrounding my bed, and with a very real dread, I realized just what I'd done.

I'd projected my nightmare to the entire Palace, trapping many within it's terrible clutches. With my own unique power, I'd locked the dream in such a way that only my will could break it; those around me had obviously shielded themselves from it. I hung my head in shame, sobs threatening to overtake me as I tried to meet their gazes. A mixture of anger, worry, and disappointment lay on the faces of my new-found people; I wanted to die of shame. How could I possibly make this up to them? I didn't know…

Everyone went back to bed, Darkwind included. He'd asked Evan to stay with me, mostly so that I wouldn't bother them again. His gaze back at me was both sad and condescending; he thought that I should have controlled that even a little bit better. By then, though, I'd pushed away from Evan and curled up in the far corner of the room next to the fire, my eyes blind to all but their pain and resentment. Ametha had long since taken to her perch, and I brushed away a sniffle.

"Watersong…" His voice was kind, worried, gentle. I felt his long arms wrap around me again, pulling me into his lap on the rug. "You couldn't possibly have helped what happened."

"B-but…I could have locked myself away, not those innocents…"

"You had no idea this was going to happen…and I don't think this was a mere nightmare."

"W-what?"

"Remember when they tested you for gifts?"

"Y-yes…"

"Dirk said that there was a very slight chance of you having Farsight and Foresight. It seems to me that your Foresight is directly connected to your Bardic Gift. We all heard a distinct tune when the vision started, a Shin'a'in tune mixed with Valdemaren, so I'm hard-put to believe that it was a mere coincidence."

"Maybe so…but…"

"Don't beat yourself up…tell you what. In the morning, we'll go see Alberich and Kerowyn."

"Why is that?"

"He's one of the strongest Foreseers we have, and she has a great deal of experience when it comes to dreams…you'll see."

"Alright…But…Evan, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." He pulled a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around the two of them, then leaned against the bed frame.

"I didn't plan to either."

**Yay! After what, how many months? Anywho, two new OC's and a whole range of options! **

**Laters,**

**KD**


End file.
